I Always Thought That I'd See You Again
by Twinkle4063
Summary: Lily starts to see Remus in a new light. But will this be the beginning or the end?


I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN  
  
By Twinkle  
  
Why does he have to act like that? Lily thought bitterly, as she reflected on the events of the evening. Lily was sitting alone on the bank of the lake trying to make sense of what had happened.  
  
It had started after their evening meal. The Gryffindors had decided to have a party after a particularly bad week of lessons. The worst being a double potions lesson that morning. They were all taking their N.E.W.Ts this year, so all the Professors were saying how important it was for them to do well in each subject; and Sirius thought it about time they relaxed a bit. Lily hadn't been keen on the idea as she thought that a break in revision would be disastrous. But Sirius talked her round, saying that it was a Friday night, and they could get their potions essay done over the weekend.  
  
Lily had been correct in her assumption. After drinking copious amounts of Old Ogden's Fire Whisky, James had got rather drunk and he'd been really nasty to her. She had only been having a chat to Remus who, like her, wasn't drinking, and James accused them of cheating on him. He made things worse by thumping Remus in the jaw. Needless to say the party came to an abrupt end. Lily had run out of the common room in floods of tears, which is why she sat alone by the lake right now.  
  
"Oh I've been looking everywhere for you," said Remus with a look of relief. She turned and smiled at him as he pulled her from her thoughts. "Are you alright Lily?" he asked, sitting himself down beside her.  
  
She nodded. "Yes thanks Remus, I'm fine. Is James alright?" She asked quietly, not wanting to meet his eyes.  
  
Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Sirius and Peter helped him to the dorm. I believe he's sleeping it off," he replied absentmindedly rubbing his jaw.  
  
Lily raised her hand to gently cup his face. "And you? What about you Remus?" she asked softly. Remus didn't answer, he was leaning into the touch of her hand, his eyes closed for a moment enjoying the new sensation she aroused within him. He felt her thumb gently caress his cheekbone, and he couldn't help himself. He had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He stared deep into her emerald eyes, and she felt the same intense surge in her emotions. They leaned towards each other, his lips lightly brushing hers, as he tentatively awaited her response. Lily leaned into him with a sigh, and ran her hands through his tousled hair. He deepened the kiss, as passion took over all rational thinking, he slid his tongue against her lips begging for entry. She allowed him access to her mouth, their tongues duelling against each other.  
  
Remus reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "I love you Lily," he whispered. "I always have," he smiled leaning in to claim her mouth once more. Lily couldn't believe what was happening, it was like she'd been put under a powerful spell. This was not what she'd planned, but now she had felt his passion, she was powerless to resist.  
  
"Oh Remus," she murmured pulling away from his demanding kisses. He gazed at her with all his love showing in his eyes. "James must never know," she whispered.  
  
~~  
  
So it began, the couple met secretly over the next few months, and in that time he had made her his own. But James, blissfully unaware of the deception, had come up with a surprise for Lily. He had noticed her being distant and quiet recently and he wanted to make her happy. James sat talking it over with Sirius and Remus one night in the common room.  
  
"I'm going to ask Lily to marry me," he announced gleefully. He gazed round at the stunned expressions on their faces. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you insane?" he spluttered, shock and disbelief written all over his face. "Remus tell him!" he said turning to his friend. But Remus was too stunned to answer, all he could think about was Lily. How would she react?  
  
"Listen you guys, I've thought long and hard over this. I love her, and I know she loves me. We can do this. Just be happy for me. please?" he pleaded with them, with a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
Sirius softened his expression, and smiled.  
  
"OK Prongs, you have my blessing, and I'm sure Remus's too." He glanced at Remus, who just nodded.  
  
"I'd better go and finish my homework," said Remus quietly. He collected his bag and left for the library. He needed to be alone and sort out his feelings.  
  
~~  
  
The following day Lily cornered Remus after Charms class. "Remus, James has proposed!"  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I.I accepted," she stammered. She couldn't meet his intense gaze. He put his trembling hand to her face, and raised her chin so her eyes met his.  
  
"Why Lily? You know how much I love you, how can you do this to me? To him? To us?" he said in a low cracked voice. Lily pulled away from his grasp, and ran away in floods of tears. It was then Remus knew that this was the end for them. He made his way to the Whomping Willow and headed for their special place: the Shrieking Shack. There he shut himself away and threw himself onto the huge old bed. He cried tears of sadness and loss; he cried until there was nothing left in him. He fell asleep, exhausted and broken.  
  
~~  
  
"Lily, what on earth's the matter?" asked Peter, as Lily ran blindly into him. Her tear-stained face was red and blotchy. She definitely did not wish to be seen in this state. Lily tried to push past Peter, but he blocked her progress. "Is it James? Have you two had a fight again?" He grabbed her shoulders, and tried to look her in the face.  
  
"Oh Peter, it's all gone horribly wrong." Lily started to sob against Peter's shoulder. He nervously patted her back, saying things like 'there there' and 'shush'.  
  
"Now how about you tell me what's happened?" he asked soothingly, as she sobbed quietly.  
  
The situation had been eating Lily up inside for months now, and she desperately needed to tell someone. So, taking a deep breath Lily began to tell Peter everything. To his credit, Peter didn't look shocked, or call hr a brazen hussy; in fact Peter listened intently to all he was being made privy to. Afterwards, he hugged Lily and said, "You've done the right thing Lily, and this couldn't have gone on any longer. Better it ends now."  
  
~~  
  
Two years later, Lily and James were happily married. The affair long forgotten, and both Remus and Lily had moved on. Remus had come to the conclusion that you never stop loving someone, you just learn to live without them. This he did, every day since she and James were married.  
  
Voldemort had raised his armies against the wizarding world, and Dumbledore had got together a group of resistance fighters called The Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore wanted the two Aurors, Lily and James, to join the group. They accepted his invitation.  
  
While on patrol one dark stormy night, Lily had seen a dark figure of a man creeping along the dimly lit street ahead of her, so she carefully followed him until she cornered him in a shop doorway. Her wand raised, she shouted, "Step into the light, and state your business!"  
  
The man stepped slowly into the light of the street, and removed his hood. Remus stood in front of Lily. His eyes were sad and he had a haunted look on his face. "Hello again Lily," he murmured. "I always thought that I'd see you again."  
  
Lily lowered her wand and fell into his arms. "I've come home," she whispered before claiming his mouth in a passionate embrace. This time there was no going back; this was what she wanted. She would tell James she was leaving, and taking her baby, Harry, with her tomorrow after the Hallowe'en celebrations. "I love you Remus."  
  
The End 


End file.
